A Pokémon Journey!
by iWriteRandomFanFics
Summary: A story about a kid named Isaac Hale through his journey in the Tribus Islands!
1. Pre-Chapter 1

Hello!

My name is iWriteRandomFanFics and I'm presenting this story "My Pokémon Journey" as my very first one. This is my first story, so go easy on the reviews, okay? If I didn't just imply this, please, please, please review this with your honest opinion. Whether or not you want me to change anything, add anything. Disliked anything, liked something. Please Review!

Some info

This is a story about Isaac Hale, a 15-year-old boy who is starting his journey, along with his best friend and neighbor, Amy Cross. The story is taking place in a region that I created, the Tribus Islands! This region is made up of multiple islands and was founded by four professors; Oak, Elm, Birch, and Willow. Professor Willow is my character who is introduced in the first chapter.

For visual people, I created the Tribus Islands like a 'map' in the games.

Reddit / u / MPJAuthor

That should be it.

Again; please Review!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon, or the idea of Pokémon or anything of it. Not mine. I just write about it.

Now, onto the story…


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"Bzzzzzz – Bzzzzzz" sang the alarm clock's early tune.

"Uggggh…" I groaned.

"Bzzzzzz – Bzzz-" it stopped as I hit the 'snooze' button and fell back asleep.

What seemed like 10 minutes was actually two and a half hours. I was late! I practically jumped out of bed, and into my closet. Searching through my clothes, I finally found casual blue jeans, with my black and white over-shirt. After I got dressed, I grabbed my backpack, and headed quickly down the stairs into the kitchen where my mom was cooking breakfast. I ran over to her, and grabbed a waffle.

"Ah, ouch, ah, hot, hot, hot" I panicked, as I 'thank you'd' my mom and headed out the door.

"_Aw, man, what if all the Pokémon are taken?" _I thought to myself as I rushed to the Prof. Willow's Lab.

I was closing in the front door, I scarfed down my waffle. As I was nearing the handle, it opened, and hit me in the face.

"Ow…" I said, rubbing my nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" said a familiar, feminine voice.

I looked up from my daze, and saw that it was Amy Cross! Amy was my best friend, and neighbor, ever since I could remember. She was 15, like me, and was around 5'2", with brown hair, and green eyes.

"Oh… Amy! Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Isaac! I just got my first Pokémon!" as she pulled out a classic red & white Pokéball. "It's an Eevee!"

"Oh, really? That's awesome!" I said, trying to be happy for her. "Did you happen to see any more Pokémon in there?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, Yeah, I saw a couple Pokéballs on a tray, but they looked reserved." She said.

I was a little disappointed, but said goodbye to Amy and continued into the lab anyways.

"Bye, Amy. Good luck!" I stated.

"See you later, Isaac!"

I continued into the Prof. Willows lab. When I first walked into the Laboratory, it was pretty large. It was the largest building in Parva Town, which is a fairly small place. I was standing in front of the door way, and there was a staircase to the left, leading up to another floor with a balcony, where Prof. Willow was, and another trainer. I fast-walked to and up the stairs, and quickly met up with Prof. Willow and the other trainer. I didn't personally know the other trainer, but I have seen him around. His name was Christopher Sanders. At 5'1", he wasn't exactly a big kid. He had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was getting his first Pokémon. Prof. Willow handed him a Pokéball, and they said their goodbyes.

"Hey, Chris." I said. We usually say 'hey' or something if we're passing by each other.

"Hi, Isaac." He said quickly and shuffled by me, and went on his way.

I glanced at the tray, and there was a single Pokéball left.

"_Yes!" _I thought.

I walked up to Prof. Willow, and said "Hey, Prof. How are you today?"

"Hello, Isaac. I'm doing pretty well, and how about yourself?" She replied without looking up from charts and papers and such.

"I'm doing pretty good." There was short silence before I said "Look, I know I'm a little late, but – "

She cut me off. "Isaac, you got to be on time!" She looked at me.

I looked at her with a sad look in my face.

"But…" She started. "I'll let it slide this time, but only because your mom cooks the region's best brownies!" she laughed a little. "There's only one Pokémon left, so there's no choice. It's a Larvitar. I wouldn't normally give out this Pokémon, but it's the only Pokémon I have left. I was bursting with joy. I hugged Prof. Willow, and kept saying 'thank you'. She started laughing. After 5 minutes of thanking her, I raced home to show my mom and grab the rest of my stuff.

"Hey, mom, look!" I said as I showed her the Pokéball in my hand.

She stopped cooking, like she always is, and comes over to me.

"Oh, honey, that's great! Which Pokémon is it?" She asked.

"Prof. Willows said it was a Larvitar." I said. I then threw the Pokéball and sent out Larvitar. A beam of red light came out and a small green Pokémon appeared.

"Larv… itar?" Larvitar said while he looked around the house.

"Oh, he's so cute!" My mom stated. "Are you going to name him?"

I laughed. "Umm… I was thinking Magnus." I said.

"Magnus? That's an odd name. Does it mean something?" She asked.

"It means 'great' in Latin." I said.

My Mom looked interested and continued petting Larvitar.

"Well, I should get going. But, first, I go grab some stuff." I said as I went upstairs to my room.

I grabbed a watch, my sunglasses, and some clothes, then headed back downstairs and my mom gave me some food which I gratefully accepted and put into my backpack. I said goodbye and kissed my mom.

"Bye, mom! See you soon!" I said, and I went out the door.

I started walking out towards Route 1 when I noticed Prof. Willow standing next to the exit. I kind of jogged to her, and said "What's up, Prof.?"

"Hey, Isaac, I was meaning to give this to you, but you left in a hurry." She said, while handing me a Pokédex.

"Wow, a Pokédex. Thanks, Prof." I said.

"Alright, you should get going. It's almost noon, and you should get to Alton Town before dark.

I took her advice and headed down Route 1. There was nothing special about this route. Just some annoying Ratata's and Pidgey's which Magnus easily defeated. As we were going, I remembered reading something about all the gyms. Who the Gym Leaders were and what type of Pokémon they used.

_"The first gym is in Kingston." _I thought to myself._ "He uses water types. So, I'll either need an electric or grass pokemon."_

I continued through the route 1 and hit Alton Town by six. Magnus was already at level 8. The sun was beginning to set, so I went to the Pokémon Center to rest. They take in traveling trainers for the night. So, I went up to the front desk and gave Nurse Joy Magnus. She gladly pointed where the trainers' rest room was. I said thank you and went in. There I saw about 3 other trainers, probably around my age, and then I saw Amy in her bed, reading a book. I walked up to her and tapped her leg, scaring her a bit.

"Ah!" Amy yelled, startled. "Isaac! Don't do that to me!" She said, starting to laugh a little.

I laughed. "So, how was Route 1?" I asked.

"It wasn't hard at all. Eevee and I killed it with ease. She's already level 9!" She said with a 'matter-of-factly' face.

I was a little disappointed and glad to know that her Pokémon was a higher level than mine.

"Yeah? That's awesome! My Larvitar is level 8." I said.

"That's not bad." She said, enthusiastically.

Nurse Joy called all the trainers in for dinner. Amy and I ate together. As we were eating and talking, we saw Chris come in. We thought nothing of it, until he got his dinner from Joy and sat alone. Amy and I looked at each other with a look that I just knew. I got up and went over to Chris.

"Hey, Chris, what's up?" I asked.

He didn't look up. "Nothing." He replied.

"Uhhh, are you lonely over here? You want to sit over there with Amy and me? I said, pointing to Amy.

"No, thanks." He said as he starting eating.

"Um, alright, man. If you get lonely, feel free to join us." I said as I left.

I sat back down at Amy's table and told her that he didn't want to. It was about eight thirty when Amy and I finished our conversation after dinner. We went back into the Trainer Room. We both fell asleep in our own beds.


End file.
